そよ風チャット
by Nara Endah
Summary: Soyokaze Chatto (Obrolan Angin)/"Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikanku masa depan yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi wanitaku. Terima kasih karena dulu kau pernah menjadi rival sekaligus penolongku, dan terima kasih karena kita sudah bertemu."/Cannon/For Black and White of Shadowind #Shadowindevent./


Semua karakter, tempat, dan latar milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

And some unknown characters are belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

**そよ風チャット **

**soyokaze chatto**

(Obrolan Angin)

Sore di penghujung bulan agustus yang lembab di Konoha. Musim panas telah dilalui tiga bulan ini oleh seluruh warganya. Shikamaru, laki-laki pewaris klan Nara itu sedang menjalani rutinitas sorenya jika sedang tak ada misi yang merepotkan baginya. Laki-laki itu bersandar menyender di salah satu tiang balkon rumahnya yang berbentuk seperti panggung, menghadap kolam ikan koi yang setia menemaninya. Ia rasakan lagi hembusan angin yang mengibarkan rambut kuncir keatasnya. Inilah saat-saat damainya. Menghirup sebatang tembakau yang sejak lama ia cintai.

Sebuah suara langkah halus seperti mendekatinya. Ia dapat pastikan pemilik suara derap yang kini berhenti itu, "Kau merokok lagi?" Temari berkacak pinggang menatap Shikamaru yang dengan santainya menghembuskan napas sekaligus asap yang dihasilkan lintingan tembakau itu. Temari duduk di samping Shikamaru, menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas teh hijau di antara mereka, dan memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan raut yang tak dapat ditebak.

Shikamaru menoleh, "Lalu kenapa?" Ia hirup kembali rokok yang menjadi favoritnya dan mantan _sensei_nya. Asapnya membumbung keatas seakan menyatu bersama awan yang kini ia pandangi.

"Sudah beribu-ribu kali kubilang itu tidak bagus untukmu, Shikamaru," tangan Temari beralih mengambil lintingan itu dan menginjaknya di atas rumput.

"Itu rokok terakhirku, merepotkan." Shikamaru menyambar salah satu gelas teh hijau lalu meminumnya. Keduanya kembali terdiam sekedar merasakan tiupan kecil angin yang membuat beberapa helai daun yang berada di pekarangan menari-nari.

"Terima kasih." Shikamaru memberi jeda pada minum tehnya.

Temari sjenak menelan teh hijau yang masih ada di tenggorokannya lalu menoleh ke Shikamaru, "Untuk?"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya hingga Temari masih merasakan bau tembakau yang menyeruak melalui udara, "Untuk semuanya."

Wanita bersurai kuncir empat itu hendak menyela perkataan Shikamaru dengan tawaannya, menganggap perkataannya hanya sebuah igauan. "Kau ini mengigau, ya? Hah, sudah kubilang efek rokok itu tidak bagus untuk otakmu." Temari melipat kedua tangannya, memandang kolam ikan yang berjarak lima meter didepannya.

Shikamaru mendecakan lidahnya, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikanku masa depan yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi wanitaku. Terima kasih karena dulu kau pernah menjadi rival sekaligus penolongku, dan terima kasih karena kita sudah bertemu."

"Um? Masa depan apa?" Temari lagi-lagi menautkan alisnya sekaligus menoleh, "Tapi kenapa kau mendadak puitis begini?—ah, efek rokok itu."

Shikamaru kembali meminum teh hijau yang dibuatkan Temari untuknya, "Aku dulu pernah bergurau kalau dimasa depan nanti, aku ingin hidup seperti awan. Bebas dan tenang, namun kenyataannya sekarang aku masih memiliki banyak misi khusus yang merepotkan. Memiliki seorang istri yang tidak jelek—" Temari tersenyum sumringah, "—dan tidak cantik juga—"senyuman Temari berganti dengan sungutan, "—bagiku memiliki seorang istri yang sederhana saja, aku sudah sangat damai."

Temari kembali menautkan kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas, memperhatikan seluruh lekuk wajah Shikamaru. Wanita yang sudah lama mengganti marganya itu menyesap teh hijaunya, "Lalu?"

"Dan aku juga berharap kelak nanti aku memiliki dua orang anak. Satu laki-laki yang memiliki seluruh gen-ku dan satu anak perempuan yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan istriku kelak."

Wanita itu terkikik, "Tapi bukannya itu semua sudah menjadi kenyataan, huh?"

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Ia taruh gelas _ocha _yang permukaannya sudah mendingin di atas _baki, _menopang tubuhnya kebelakang dengan kedua tangannya, "Haah, hidupku sudah cukup damai. Hanya ada Shikaoru, Kyōshino, dan tentu saja wanita paling merepotkan dalam hidupku."

Wanita yang kini bermarga Nara itu kembali merengut, "Sampai saat ini pun aku masih merepotkan, begitu?"

Shikamaru menghela pelan, "Lama-lama kau mirip ibuku juga."

Sebuah perempatan seperti muncul di pelipis Temari. Tangannya hendak mendarat untuk memukul lengan orang yang membuat marganya berubah, "Kau ini!—"

"_Kaa-san, _Kyōshino jatuh dari pohon!—_kaa-san _mau memukul _tou-san _lagi?" anak laki-laki yang berusia kisaran dua belas tahunan itu berhenti mendadak dari larinya, menghela napas, dan terhenti di tikungan altar rumah. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki bentuk fisik cetak biru dari ayahnya itu pun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Baginya sudah tak asing lagi jika ia mendapati ibunya tengah memukul-mukul ayahnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ibunya hampir memukul lengan ayahnya namun dengan ibunya yang hampir terjatuh, hingga Shikamaru menopangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di pundak Temari.

Keduanya dengan cepat membetulkan posisinya. Temari bergegas berlari menuju anak laki-lakinya setelah mendengar informasi darinya kalau anak perempuannya terjatuh dari pohon, "Kyōshino terjatuh lagi?" Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru tetap dengan pipinya yang merona, "Kenapa kau tak membawanya ke rumah, Shikaoru."

"Kyōshino tidak mau, _kaa-san. _Katanya Kyōshino mau latihan memanjat pohon lagi._"_ Ucap anak lelakinya sekaligus menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap ayahnya yang tak bergeming.

Shikamaru tetap pada posisinya semula, menopang dirinya dengan kedua sikutnya bekas tadi menahan tubuh Temari agar tak terjatuh. Diselingi kuapan, Shikamaru tidak segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia malah merebahkan dirinya di lantai kayu balkon rumahnya, menatap gumpalan putih yang ia rasa bergerak makin lambat. Shikamaru kembali menghela napas, "_Mendokuse_."

.

.

.

—The End—

.

.

.

**For Black and White of Shadowind #Shadowindevent**

—Review—


End file.
